


Not Another Hostage

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [149]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney, Doctor Sam Carter, former Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force. Sam, Doctor Rodney McKay, the person who keeps Atlantis from disaster on a regular basis, according to him."</p><p>"It's good to meet the person who shut down all the SGC computers other than my laptop for six hours, and the rest of the government down for two days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Carter, meeting Rodney McKay  
> Prompt: Sanity  
> Alternate Universe: Supreme System Lord

"Were you thinking at all when you came up with your stupid plan or did you just let your ridiculous hair guide you?"

The first acid words out of Rodney's mouth were almost exactly what John had told Sam they would be, and the pinched expression of mingled worry and relief certainly was as advertised. At least here things aren't going to be anything but as advertised, even if she is, as Jack would put it, fraternizing with the enemy. The enemy seems a lot more sane than some of the policies of her former employers.

"I'm fine, Rodney." John sounds amused at the expense of his companion, and Sam chuckles despite herself. "Not even injured this time."

Rodney snorts, and glances at Sam. "So, did they insist you take an observer with you in order to let you go? We don't need more hostages."

John shakes his head, his grin lazy as any of those Sam had seen directed toward the guards back at the SGC before she broke him out, if far less dangerous.

"I'm not a hostage." Sam isn't certain she wants to let John do the talking for her, though she should probably let him introduce her before she starts getting too defensive. Probably.

"Rodney, Doctor Sam Carter, former Lieutenant Colonel in the US Air Force. Sam, Doctor Rodney McKay, the person who keeps Atlantis from disaster on a regular basis, according to him."

Rodney huffs, and looks torn between preening and protesting.

"It's good to meet the person who shut down all the SGC computers other than my laptop for six hours, and the rest of the government down for two days." Mostly because they wouldn't listen to her at first, and took longer to implement the patch she'd made to counteract Rodney's attack.

That turns all the protest to preen, and Sam very nearly rolls her eyes at the smug attitude from Rodney.

"I fixed the vulnerability, so you can't do that again," she feels obliged to add, in order to puncture his ego.

"So, if you're not a hostage, what are you doing here?" John had warned her Rodney is abrasive and paranoid. It's good to know he isn't wrong.

"Deserting." It's the first time she's said it aloud, and that makes her actions feel more real than they had before. Perhaps a little too real, and she has to remind herself why she did this in the first place. That being passed over for command of SG-1 in favor of a man who hadn't even been part of the program six months earlier, and being told she wasn't ready for a command of that importance is at least a decent reason - on top of being forced to watch her father die of cancer when there had been a way to save him - to leave the SGC with one of their top enemies.

"And what would make a member of SG-1 do that?" Rodney is clearly skeptical, and Sam has to take a deep breath so she doesn't snap at him. He's clearly seen enough of the files of the SGC to know who she is, though not anything near enough to understand why she's here.

"Because SG-1 isn't my team, even though everyone expected it would be once Jack earned his promotion." It's a petty reason by itself, and Sam knows it. "And others I won't go into with anyone, McKay."

"Huh." Rodney stares at her a moment before shrugging, and turning away. "Find somewhere you like to set up rooms, then talk to me before you even think about lab space."

A bit abrupt, but Sam can understand Rodney wanting to know where she's setting up a lab. Atlantis is old enough for there to be any number of hazards, and it would be good for her to know some of them before she does something that endangers the city and herself along with it.

This is, after all, now home for her.

**Author's Note:**

> When Jack was promoted to general in this AU, he was told by the IOA he couldn't put Sam in charge of the SGC's premiere team because it wouldn't be appropriate, especially for a team that's at the front lines in combat as well as first contact. He was thinking to himself that fine, he'd move the full bird colonel from SG-2 up - Sam wouldn't like it, but she'd be willing to put up with it, as her own promotion to Lieutenant Colonel is fairly recent. Then he's told they have an excellent replacement for him in a Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, who has experience in command and a good record.
> 
> This does not make for a happy Jack or a happy SG-1. Daniel eventually walks away while off-world after he's denied a place on the Atlantis expedition, and Teal'c returns to help build the free J'affa rather than serve with a team that is not under the command of warriors he respects. And when Sam breaks John out of his cell and takes him through the gate, Jack is not at all surprised. Though Sam might be surprised to know she's listed as compromised by alien influence and MIA rather than as having deserted and aided an enemy combatant.


End file.
